


The Shaw and Leon and Bear Show:  Title Sequences

by enemyofperfect



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: Meme of Interest, Gen, Jossed, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus, Shaw and Root's sexy antagonism, not exactly fic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect/pseuds/enemyofperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You're being watched, okay?  There's a guy...  Actually, there's a couple of guys, and they're both pretty weird.  So's the woman I'm working with, for that matter.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shaw and Leon and Bear Show:  Title Sequences

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago, when season two had just ended and the world was fresh and new, someone posted [this amazing prompt](http://meme-of-interest.dreamwidth.org/1507.html?thread=295651#cmt295651): "SHAW AND LEON AS B-TEAM, SOLVING A NUMBER. IN DUBIOUSLY LEGAL WAYS. With Bear. And Leon deeply disturbed(/strangely turned on) re: Shaw and Root's sexy antagonism. Basically I would watch this spinoff show. The Shaw and Leon and Bear show." Sadly, as far as I know no one ever actually _wrote_ any of it, but I did spare a thought for how the intros might sound....

**S01E01 "Cats and Dogs Living Together"**

You're being watched, okay? There's a guy... Actually, there's a couple of guys, and they're both pretty weird. So's the woman I'm working with, for that matter. But okay, so I guess there's some kind of system? Anyway, we help people. People no one else is going to help. People like you! The government isn't exactly on board with what we do, but this is some heartwarming Robin Hood action, all right? We even have a dog, which makes us that much cooler. Anyway, nobody knows how to find us--well, almost no one does, and I'm not even going to talk about this one hacker who seems to, because she gives me the major creeps--but if you need help, we'll be there. We totally will! Probably. We're probably _totally_ going to save you.

**S01E11 "Simply Walk Into Mordor"**

So, since my annoying yet foolhardy partner has managed to get himself captured, it looks like I'll be filling you in this week. Long story short, there's a friendly AI taking over the world. While it works on that, though, people just _keep on_ killing each other. The AI used to work for the government, and so did I, actually, but these days we're more along the order of freelancers. We stop bad things from happening. Don't bother trying to get in touch--if there's something we need to know, chances are we already do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go rescue a guy from my self-appointed nemesis...even though I might like her better. Bear, _hier_.

**S01E12 "Situation Normal"**

Hi, boys and girls. Don't worry about your adorable duo; I'm sure they--and the dog--are tucked away all safe and sound in whatever hidey-hole they've scurried back to. I just thought that if they're going to insist on interfering with my plans, it's only fair that I return the favor. So now I get to talk to you, isn't it nice?

Don't listen to _anything_ they tell you about the Machine. Their pitiful attempts to describe its complexities can only further confuse your already pretty mixed-up little minds. Just accept that the Machine is far beyond your _or_ their understanding. And relax! There's nothing you need to do. There's nothing you _can_ do. Change is inevitable, now, and it's going to be _beautiful_.

PS, because I know you're watching this. If you see Harold, tell him I think I understand the attraction a little better now. That's all. Be seeing you!

**S01E22 "Hang In There, Baby"**

[ _Bear whines softly and stares at the camera for about 15 seconds._ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where it's due -- I would never, ever have written this had a fellow fan not breathed life into the idea by [creating this banner](http://meme-of-interest.dreamwidth.org/1507.html?thread=307683#cmt307683). Here's to you, awesome anon!


End file.
